


7 random AU pairings for Joe Gibken

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Fourze, Power Rangers R.P.M., Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In no particular order, Enter/Joe, Sid/Joe, Gemma/Joe, Marvelous/Joe, JK/Joe, Caspian/Joe, Gai/Joe, to get some AU ideas out of my head. </p><p>*WARNING* A couple scenarios hint at past/future non-con. Not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 random AU pairings for Joe Gibken

1\. Gemma

"I say part of the sentence then you say the next part," Gemma prompted. "Like this, like if I wanted to. . ."

"No," Joe said. It was *embarrassing*. And silly. He didn't do silly. Well, not very often.

Gemma laughed, reached down, and twisted. Joe gasped as white fire shot up his spine. He froze, not wanting to move in case she *stopped* that. "How about. . ."

"Now," Joe completed, near whimpering for two different reasons. 

 

2\. Sid

Sid watched with utter, utter horror as Barizorg stalked towards him. His kouhai. He'd failed. 

"Is that-?" Marvelous barked at him.

Sid nodded, swallowing hard as his body moved into a defensive posture without him consciously ordering it. All right. Here it came. He knew all of Joe's tricks. Maybe he could disarm him and try to *fix* him, fix what'd been done to him, apologise over and over and over for not even realising Joe was still *alive*. 

Problem was, Joe knew all of his tricks, too. 

 

3\. JK

"I'm not sure I'm really-"

"Nonsense, you'll look great once I'm done," JK beamed at the new guy, flitting about him with hair products. He had to *sparkle* if he was going to model JK's new designs. 

 

4\. Enter

Joe stiffened as whatever it was penetrated his bloodstream, then he slumped backwards into Enter's... tentacles. He was lifted into the air, cradled, as his clothes were gently removed. "I'll take care of you, pet," Enter crooned as Joe felt himself glide down towards the bed. 

 

5\. Caspian

"Your ship actually goes in the *water*?" Joe asked doubtfully, hands on his hips as he watched them prepare. 

Caspian wrapped his arms around Joe's waist from behind, and kissed the sensitive skin just behind his ear. "You'll cope." 

 

6\. Gai

Gai grimaced, and Joe watched with concern as he reached up under his shirt and pulled out. . . something electronic. He took a chip of some sort out, put another in, then re-inserted it back into his chest. 

No, Gai didn't run on batteries. But apparently he ran on palladium. 

 

7\. Marvelous

Joe growled as he fought his way through the throne room. As he swerved, ducked, and slashed, he could barely make out Marvelous kneeling on the dais, with Basco's hand tangled in his hair. Joe was being forced to perform for the mad old wizard's enjoyment. 

Well, he might just be a swordsman and he didn't have thirty lackeys like Basco, but he wasn't without resources of his own. Luka and Gai moved back into a flying wedge formation behind him, ploughing smoothly through their opponents. Ahim appeared out of a puff of smoke on the dais to smash Basco across the back of the head with her pistol; no concussion weapons worked in this damnable castle but that didn't mean they weren't *solid*. Don materialised in a green puff of smoke in front of Joe. "Just hold onto him," he said frantically. He grabbed Joe's arm, and muttered something under his breath.

Joe found himself kneeling in front of Marvelous on the cold marble dais. Marvelous' face was slack, pupils huge. Ahim ducked a kick from Basco, then revolved and delivered a perfect back-kick to his stomach. He staggered back, hands blazing with power. 

Joe grabbed Marvelous and held him tight as Don strode up the stairs, hands also blazing. He flicked something bright and shining towards Marvelous, who stiffened, then he did something that made the air go hard around the two of them. A shield while Marvelous healed, all right, Joe could handle that, even if Marvelous was now kicking, trying to get away, face a silent mask of fury. 

Basco screamed and hurled fire at Don.


End file.
